closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Sony Pictures Home Entertainment/Other
Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment 1979-1982 Cphe78.jpg GW233H175.jpg RCA-Columbia Pictures Home Video 1982-1987 RCA Columbia Pictures Home Video Logo 1983 a.jpg RCA Columbia Pictures Home Video Logo 1983 b.jpg RCA Columbia Pictures Home Video Logo 1983 c.png 1986-1991 Rcacolumbia.jpg RCA-Columbia Pictures Home Video International 1982-1988 3928812721 1a8b70032c.jpg rca columbia 1986.jpg 1988-1992 RCAColumbiaPicturesVideo.jpeg RCA/Columbia Pictures/Hoyts Video Pty. Ltd. (Australia) 1983-1989 Hoyts rca columbia1.jpg 1988-1992 Hoyts rca columbia2.jpg Columbia TriStar Home Video/Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment 1992 1991 Columbia Tristar Home Video logo.jpg Heaven.is.a.playground.vhs.s.2a.JPG|Example of the CTHV 1992 VHS tape of Heaven is a Playground 1992-1993, 1997, 2000 Columbiatristarvideo1992.jpg Columbiatristarhomevideo1992.png|Inverted version of the logo, shown outside the United States Columbia_TriStar_Home_Video_Logo_(Children's_Video_Promo_Version).png|The logo seen on the Children's Video UK Promo 1993-2001 Columbia Tristar Home Video Logo.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-03-16-01h01m33s181.png|Background used in the first part of the logo. Columbia Tristar Home Video Logo.jpg|DVD version Columbia_TriStar_Home_Entertainment_Logo_1993_Columbia_TriStar_Home_Video.PNG|Rare Widescreen Version made for DVD trailers such as the 1997 DVD release of Philadelpha. New Line Home Entertainment 2003-2010 s1.png|''Amos & Andrew'' (1993) video trailer Vlcsnap-2014-03-07-15h39m48s45.png|''Little Women'' (Home video, 1994) trailer Columbia_TriStar_Home_Video_1993_VHS_Tape_Example.jpg|Example of a UK CTHV 1993 VHS tape of So I Married an Axe Murderer Columbia_TriStar_Home_Video_1997_VHS_Tape_Example.jpg|Example of a UK CTHV 1997 VHS tape of Fly Away Home Screenshot 2015-12-09-17-31-59.png|The logo as it appears on a polarized hologram found on UK VHS tapes. 1995-1996 CTHV Rare logo.jpg CTHV_Rare_logo_2.jpg The style of the logo would soon be used for Columbia TriStar Television in almost mid or late 1995. 1995-1998, 2004, 2009 Columbiatristarvideo1995.jpg Columbia-TriStar-Home-Video-1996-Widescreen.jpg|Rare widescreen logo of CTHV. CTHVTAKEHOLLYWOODHOME.png|Background without CTHV logo. 1997 CTHV Rare logo 3.png|Another rare CTHV logo in 1997. 1997–2001, 2003 Columbia-TriStar Home Video 1997.jpg|16:9 version Columbia Tristar Home Video.jpg 6e3ddf2315b6f6658b8543b2b2df6e49.jpg|Widescreen, compressed to fullscreen version 47QXN6HAmXrXiDnuyxoAkw189586.png vlcsnap-2013-11-16-20h58m38s220.png|Version without COLUMBIA TRISTAR and HOME VIDEO. Feel free to add your own text on the logo. CTHV_Logo_1997_(CTHE_Version).jpg|Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment version Columbia TriStar Home Video 1997 graphic_comparison.png 1999–2003 Columbiatristarvideo1999.jpg Columbia_TriStar_Home_Entertainment_Logo_1999_b_Columbia_TriStar_DVD.jpg Columbiatristarhomeentertainment1999.jpg 2001-2005 The bold, glossy new logo for CTHE was launched in April 2001 with a majestic, synthesized soundtrack just after the Columbia TriStar Home Video name was scrapped. The name was permanently scrapped in the USA and Canada on November 30, 2004 and CTHE was renamed as Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. SPHE continued to use the Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment name and logo in the UK and Ireland until June 20, 2005 when SPHE decided to adopt the current Sony Pictures Home Entertainment name and logo worldwide, although until February 2006, the logo was still used on VHS's in the UK and Ireland. vJ2sWcsnCS4vebajbmzDdQ55119.jpg|Print Logo cthe_logo.jpg|Variation used on the Sony Pictures website in 2002. CTHE_print_Logo.jpg|A Berry Bear Christmas(2004) Vlcsnap-2012-07-14-00h38m41s237.png|''Kermit's Swamp Years'' (2002) closing Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment 2001 VHS 1.png|''Spellbound'' (2004) Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment 2001 DVD (Widescreen).png|''Halloween & Thanksgiving'' (2003) Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment 2001 VHS (Widescreen).png|Widescreen version (early variant) Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment 2001 VHS 2.png|Full-screen version (early variant) Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment 2001 DVD.png|Fullscreen version (later variant) vlcsnap-2012-12-08-01h45m34s9.png|Fullscreen version cropped to 16:9 that "hides" Home Entertainment from view. Vlcsnap-2014-03-07-00h53m17s69.png|''Kermit's Swamp Years'' trailer variant (2002) Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment 2001 (KSY HD Widescreen).png|''Kermit's Swamp Years'' (2002) Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment 2001 graphic comparison 2.png|Dragon Tales:Big Brave Adventures (2002) Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment 2001 graphic comparison.png|Dragon Tale:Let's All Share (2002) Columbia_TriStar_Home_Video_2000_VHS_Tape_Example.jpg|Early Example of the CTHE 2001 UK VHS tape of The Bone Collector with its prototype hologram. Columbia_TriStar_Home_Video_2002_VHS_Tape_Example.jpg|Current Example of the CTHE 2002 UK VHS tape of Men In Black II. Columbia_TriStar_Home_Video_2003_Alternative_VHS_Tape_Example.jpg|Alternative Example of the CTHE UK VHS tape of Macbeth Videos Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment (2001) Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment (2001) 5.1 Surround Mix Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment (2001) Warp Speed Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment (2001) Widescreen Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment (2001) Widescreen (Warp Speed) Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment Jim Henson Home Entertainment Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment Jim Henson Home Entertainment (HD) Sony Pictures Home Entertainment From late 2004 onwards, Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment was renamed as Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. 2005-present Sony Pictures Home Entertainment logo.svg|Print logo. Sony_Pictures_Home_Entertainment_1.png|Uncontrasted variant Sony Pictures Home Entertainment 2005.png|Contrasted variant vlcsnap-2012-10-29-04h35m53s144.png Category:Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment Category:Entertainment Category:Home videos in the United States Category:Home video Category:DVD Category:Culver City, California Category:California Category:Special logos Category:Home video distributors Category:United States Category:General Electric Category:RCA Category:Columbia Pictures Category:TriStar Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Sony